Parallels in Life
by syncingfeelings
Summary: A new evil arises with Hawk Moth to blame. This new akuma is nothing like any of the others that they have faced before.


"UGH! He doesn't even realize when he does it!" Marinette yelled from her roof top. It was more of a luxury she had, living with a hatch to the roof. It kept her in check when she needed to vent. No one could really hear her at this late hour, or at least it was late for a school night. The clock had locked on to 11pm not long before the blue haired girl had begun her ranting. Tikki, Marinette's Kwami was listening to her petty troubles. "He... He's so conceited! Oh look at me I saved you look at how great I am." Mari posed in a male flexing stance. "But no he'll see Ladybug and start flirting. Forget the enemy, you're dreamy and cute and amazing~" She said before slouching over and letting her arms flop like limp noodles.

Cat Noir on the other hand was escaping his real life. Being Adrien wasn't the best thing on earth, he had to be this perfect boy that his father had built up. He longed for the days before his mother vanished. When his life was somewhat normal, well normal for the son of a famous fashion designer. His leather tail whipped in the wind. His mind was drifting back and forth from Ladybug to Marinette. His secret identity falling for the normal girl and Cat Noir in love with his partner. His leaping from rooftop to rooftop lead him on a path to the Bakery owned by the Dupain-cheng family, Marinette's parents. He found himself perched on that roof, watching a certain girl whine and rant about, no one else than himself.

"He's just so cocky!" She huffed, though Tikki felt Plagg's presence in Cat Noir, forcing her to hide in Marinette's coin purse. Thought that didn't alarm Marinette at all. No, she continued pacing back and forth.

"Not really." He huffed as he sat down, watching her.

"He thinks that he's all that, flexing ALL the time!" She clenched her fists and slammed her fists down to her sides.

"Well, I was trying to look cool." He admitted with a wave of his paw.

"But oh nooo I should thank HIM! Him! I told him how to do HIS Job!" She hiss as she paced on the roof.

"I'm not that self-centered am I?" Chat spoke up that time, his voice loud enough to interrupt her angry rambling. She froze as she looked up at him, that sad look on his face broke her heart, well as much as a sad puppy could.

"No... But you do have a decent ego..." She murmured as she crossed her arms over her chest. Cat Noir dropped down to stand beside her, looking out at Paris from her roof top.

"Do you think that's why Ladybug doesn't return my feelings? Cause of my ego?" His ears flopped down from their perky position and so did his head shoulders.

"I dunno..." a sigh escaped her lips." I don't think I'm in the right spot to answer that. I share her brain ya know..." She said with a nervous laugh. He cocked his head to the side

"You share her brain? Princess are you trying to say that you're my lady?" He asked with his signature Cheshire grin crossing his lips with a raised brow. Mari stared wide eyed at the realization of what she said.

"I meant it's NOT Like I share her brain!" She blurted out. "I'm just really tired. I wish I did though... It would be so cool to be a superhero." She said as her muscles relaxed and she walked over to the railing, crossing her arms over it as she leaned over the cool metal just slightly. Chats eyes studied her.

"Alright..." His expressed dropped a little, a lot. His smile shrank to a frown. "You know, I always wondered if we know each other in our civilian lives and that maybe... Just maybe I'm too blind to have found her." He said as he joined her. His gaze fell on her as she laughed.

"Oh yeah? I'm pretty sure that kinda thing would work both ways." She hung her head and let her sad smile show. She couldn't lie to herself, she wondered the same.

"I'm not quite sure Princess." Those words had a sort of longing to them. "She doesn't want to share civilian identities even though I promise to keep it between us. I doubt she is looking for me as a civilian." Those green eyes matched the sadness in the words he spoke.

"...Princess..." She muttered under her breath. A slight shake of her head and words found their way out. "I dunno... It could be for the sake of safety." She said as she stood up straight and placed her hands in her small back pockets. A small laugh escaped her as she entertained the idea of Adrien being the man behind the mask and how imPAWsible it could be.

"I guess." The rest of his face showed the expression of disappointment. "It's just that I... I don't have many friends in my civilian life and my life at home isn't much better." His left hand rushed through his hair and past his ears. "I guess I want to know so I can be strong and confident like she can and how I feel when I'm with her." A sad smile made its way onto his lips. "I guess I'll have to manage somehow." Mari giggled

"It's like hearing Adrien's back story. Heh, Nino was talking to Alya and I." She laughed a bit harder. "What am I doing?" She asked herself more than him. She brushed her fingers threw her bangs. "A black cat like you wouldn't know anything about him." A nervous smile spread across his face.

"What are the odds?" A nervous laugh escaped to match. "But he is a model who models his father's fashion line, he's in your class, and I bet he's the quiet type and has few close friends." His voice grew quieter as he spoke. His eyes shifted down to stare at the streets below. Even at night it was lively, he could see the red and yellow lights of cars driving by. She stood there, dumbfounded. Left blinking back to herself.

"But you wouldn't know that unless... Adrien?" She took a step back. "No way..." Cat Noir didn't say a word, just a sad smile remained on his lips. Marinette stood there in awe. "No...No..." Marinette's face started burning in the color red. "No way..." She whispered as the male sat on the metal railing. His back to her, one slip and he'd fall. But he turned so that he could look at her, though his eyes remained fixated on the concrete she stood on. He shifted to a slightly safer angle.

"Hi, Marinette. You'll keep this ally cat's secret right? It's just... I feel like I can be myself around you and Ladybug, ya know, show how I really feel. I trust you two." He brought his eyes to meet hers, his lips curled up as he saw the red color on Marinette's cheeks. Even though his eyes had begun to water, he still held his firm stance. Mari nodded.

"I swear." She brought her hand up to her neck and rubbed in that awkward fashion she had mastered in all her years of clumsy slip ups. "Eh heh... you're just gonna have a very awkward girl now..." those words slipped through her teeth. She took a few steps towards him, close enough to wipe the corners of his eyes. "I won't tell a soul." her hands cupped his cheeks as her thumbs glided across the contours of his face. "Your secret is safe with me Chat." She winked. A wet laugh escaping him.

"Thank you, Marinette." He said as he leaned into her touch, casually rotating his body and swinging his legs over the fence like railing for a steadier sitting. It may have looked awkward as he did his best to remain in her touch throughout that motion. "I'm sure you won't be awkward. Though I find it adorable when you are _awkward_ " He emphasized using air quotations. Her face heated up at his final comment.

"H-hey! I've gotten better..." Her voice trailed off, Cat Noir smiled.

"I know you have. I've watched you progress with talking to me" He said as he placed his hand over hers. Her eyes grew sad as she lost eye contact with him. Tikki's little red head was poking out of her coin purse, Mari's only thought was. _I want to tell him._ Tikki saw this and gave a nod. As if giving her permission to reveal what she has guarded so closely. He caught the loss of eye contact. "Is everything alright? I know it's a lot to take in and it's late but I didn't mean to make you sad." He placed his right hand over her left and squeezed gently as he pulled her hand from his cheek. Marinette placed her left hand over his right.

"Chat, I want to show you something." Mari said as she released his hand. "I promise it will make you flash me with that Cheshire grin." He raised a brow to her as she held up her coin purse. "Tikki, please come out." The bag unclasped and out flew a kwami, a creature that she knew Cat Noir had to be all too familiar with. Cat Noir's eyes went wide.

"So-so you are Ladybug." He dropped down on his feet, laughing as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and nuzzled his head into her shoulder. "You know, I always hoped that you were her." She instantly returned the hug, feeling past the costume in her mind.

"Yeah? I'm still having a hard time believing Adrien is under all that." She stated as she reached her hand up to toy with his hair. She found herself twirling one of his golden locks around her finger tips. "Not to mention that Adrien's hair is tame compared to this spiky mess." She found herself giggling, Cat joining in on the laughter. _I'm glad that you're Chat Noir. That means that all this time I've been head over heels for Adrien, desperate to get to know him... I've been doing just that from day one._ Her grip tightened on his suit, her nails scratching against the ridges of the honeycomb pattern.

"The me I want to be anyway. I don't know how much Chat I can show at school without it being weird." He opened his eyes, those green orbs drifting so she was in perfect focus. A small pout crossing his lips as the words, "And I think my hair looks great when I'm around as Chat or Adrien, Thank you very much." The phrase ended with a scoff. "But if you still can't believe it's really me..." Mari rolled her eyes.

"I never said that I didn't believe you." She said with a little smirk.

"Princess, it's written all over your face. There's no need for words." Marinette huffed and withdrew her arms, covering her cheeks. She could just feel the heat rising. Chat used his right hand to hold her chin. "Maybe this will release you of your doubts." She was left speechless as his transformation broke. Her eyes wandered down and dragged up as Cat Noir vanished and Adrien remained. She couldn't help but smile and remove her hands from her face. Adrien wore Chats signature grin, Mari clasped her hands behind her back

"Okay, Okay I believe you." She said as she turned her head out of his grip. "Though I guess I understand. You're really bold as Chat, like how I'm not a bumbling idiot as Ladybug...heh..." She released a pitiful laugh as she felt herself lose posture, her arms falling to her sides as a slouch was extremely obvious. Though within a moment Adrien had her hands in his, his fingers in the spaces between hers.

"You were never a bumbling idiot, Marinette! Maybe a cute, shy, awkward girl at times but never a bumbling idiot." He sighed as he gave her hands a light squeeze. "I actually envy you. You always speak up for others and help them and you're always so kind. You're never afraid to be yourself. There is nothing more amazing than that." Her eyes grew wide as that blush spread across her face, she might as well be a tomato.

"B-but... I... with you... I couldn't talk... or make sense... I just blabbed about how I think about you," She sighed. "Without even realizing it... But you're the one I always envied. You're always able to keep your cool... even with..."Her eye twitched. "The blond witch." He laughed.

"That's a great way to describe her." He released her hands as he held his sides, his laughter increasing. He was trying to calm down, though it was proving difficult. Even thought there was still laughter in his voice, he suppressed it the best he could. "But really, Marinette, that's part of what I found adorable in you." His laughter died as the sweet silkiness of his voice returned. Mari couldn't restrain the nervous giggle that escaped through her lips.

"Oh okay, don't mind me. Just let me tell you how great you are again." She said as that slouch returned, a sad smile as well. It embarrassed her, there was no denying it. "Then I have to ask you this. What did Chat see in Ladybug?" Her voice was quiet, almost afraid of the answer. Adrien took Marinette's hand and walked her to her lawn chair. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her in place even though she had jumped and her cheeks were back to burning that crimson red color.

"Chat saw the same thing I did. Granted, he saw even more since you didn't try to get away from him." He chuckled a little. "I know it sounds really cheesy, but it's true. I love your compassion, your strength, how you have a dream that you want to pursue and so much more." He took a deep breath and looked at his princess. "It's getting late and we have school in the morning. Is it alright if I give you a kiss good night?" He looked nervous with a blush to rival Marinette's and Ladybug's outfit. Marinette jolted up to a standing position and held her hand out to him.

"Y-yeah. That." She took a deep breath. "That would be... amazing." He took her hand and stood. She inched herself towards him. _This is perfect...this is amazingly perfect..._ She thought as she gazed up at him. He smiled and his blush grew. He hoped she didn't notice it and proceeded to kiss her. A sweet kiss that Marinette's lips fell into sync with. It may have been awkward, but for a first kiss? It was perfect. "Well My Lady," He had to regain his level head and take a step away from her. "This is where I bid thee a purr-fect night and take my leave for now." He bowed dramatically and raised his head to look at her. "Plagg, claws out!" He transformed into Cat Noir and brought himself to stand up straight.

"Oh god, not the puns!" She covered her mouth, seeing those terrible puns come out of Adrien's mouth burned just a bit.

"Oh and before I go, Marinette, will you join me for lunch and a movie after school tomorrow?" Mari felt her heart leap.

"Yeah! That works, I can, I mean I will. Yes! As long as tomorrow stays akuma free, Yes YES YES!" She smiled wide. With such a giddy look, Alya would be on her case for sure. Chat laughed.

"It's a date then!" He smiled as he leaned in to steal one last kiss. Mari's knees were turning to jelly as he whispered, "I'll see you in the morning, my love." He began to walk which soon burst into a sprint before launching himself off her roof and onto another. As Marinette watched him go she slowly slumped down to her knees as she placed her hands over her racing heart.

"He... kissed me... He really kissed me." She placed her hand over her lips, unable to lose the feeling of his on hers. How soft they were and how amazing his voice sounded. "I'm his love~!" She giggled before she crawled to her hatch and headed down to her room.

"I think that was Plagg talking." Tikki said as Mari rolled into bed.

"Noooo... It wasn't..." She rolled her eyes and nuzzled into her pillow. "Oh who cares! He kissed me. He kissed _me_ Tikki! I must be dreaming." She said as she squeezed her pillow.

"I'm happy to inform you that this is all real." Tikki said before the clock struck twelve.

"I can't wait till morning." Chat said with a wide grin. He slipped into his room threw his window. Waltzing to his bed as his transformation broke.

"Yeah, let's just keep me out of your relationship." The Kwami huffed.

"Yeah yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Adrien tossed a piece of Camembert at the cat. "Good night Plagg." He said though only a muffled noise could be heard from the rodent looking form.


End file.
